Real Love or Mixed Feelings?
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Loki is not sure if he loves Arina as a mother or as a lover. When Arina goes to him, will he find out how he feels about her and tell her? LokixOc


**This is my 4th "Matantei Loki Ragnarok" fic, so enjoy! I got way more fics of this series coming your way, so brace yourselves!!**

**Loki: FE Girl 1 does not own "Matantei Loki Ragnarok", but she does own Arina!**

**FE: If only I could own you...**

**Loki: (Kisses FE)**

**FE: (Breaks the kiss) Once again, enjoy! (Goes back to kissing Loki!)**

Loki was walking throughout the woods that evening and Yamino was worried about him. He noticed this since this morning he was acting very distant. He hardly spoke and Mayura was very mad about this, demanding to know what was wrong with him, but he did not tell her what was wrong with him. He was wondering what would get him to act like this and he had to know right now, however, he had to let Loki have his own space, so he decided to leave him alone.

As he was walking through the woods, Loki thought, _What am I to do? I don't want Mayura and Yamino to know the feelings that I have inside that I cannot seem to figure out._

Then Arina flashed inside his mind. She was the reason why he was acting distant. He was not so sure if he was in love with her or that she was a motherly figure to him, although he was yearning to be loved besides being loved by his friends. He and Arina met when he was held hostage at the pet store when he discovered the men who stole a man's bag of money. She was held hostage as well and since then she has been visiting him and Yamino. She and Narugami do not get along well and she and Mayura had some arguments here and there, but other than that, she was a very nice girl.

She had the same blonde hair as Freya, but with aqua green eyes. She was the same age as Mayura, but she had some freckles on her face and always had her hair tied on a red hair ribbon. She lives with her single mother and her little brother, Shouta since her father left the family to be with another woman. She was doing her very best to help support the family by working at the mansion, doing the cleaning while helping Yamino with the cooking and the garden. For some reason, Loki soon became fond of her and visited her at her house once in a while, but always looked forward for her to come to work. That is how all this began with the struggles with his feelings.

_Do I love Arina-_chan_ as a mother or something more? What is my heart trying to tell me?_ He thought in his mind again.

"Loki-_kun_?"

Hearing the voice behind him, Loki turned to be standing face-to-face with none other than Arina. She had her apron off and had her hair still on a bun since she never did like having hair in front of her face whenever she was working. She was glowing by the shining moonlight and it made her look like a mystical being from Heaven. Loki felt his heart beating as he was looking at her.

"Arina-_chan_. What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be going home right now?" the young boy asked.

Nodding, the 17-year old replied, "Yes, but I was worried about you. When I saw you walking into the woods on my way home, I followed you, just to see what you were doing, being by yourself and all. Do you want me to leave, because I will."

Shaking his head, the reddish brunette said, "No, I want you to stay here. I was willing to ask you something and I think that it may be not the right place to say it."

Arina tilted her head to the side. "What is it?"

Then Loki asked as he turned to her, "Arina-_chan_, are you in love with anyone?"

"Huh?"

Loki frowned. "Is there anyone you love? I need to know!"

Arina blushed before she sat underneath a tree, him sitting next to her. "Well… there is someone I love and…"

Wanting to hear more, Loki asked, "And what?"

Shaking her head, Arina said, looking away from him, "I shouldn't be saying this! You'll hate me!"

"Arina-_chan_…" Loki whispered, scotching closer to her.

Then he cupped a hand on her cheek, moved her face to have her look at him, and then he closed his eyes, gently pressing his lips on hers, giving her a soft, warm, and gentle kiss. Arina's green eyes widened as he kissed her. She continued to stare at him as he pulled away, looking at her with love and longing in his emerald-green eyes.

"L-Loki-_kun_?" Arina asked nervously.

Loki gently kissed her lips again. "I love you, Arina-_chan_. I had no idea how I felt about you, either as a mother or something more, and I think that I made up my mind…"

Arina then narrowed her eyes at him. "What about both? Ever thought of that?"

"I want only one thing of you and I choose you as something more…" Loki looked into her eyes deeply. "I don't want to be with anyone else but you. Please believe me."

Smiling, Arina spoke, "Of course. I feel the same way and I was afraid that you would never feel the same towards me. Thank you for telling me, Loki-_kun_…"

Then the two kissed again, but this time it was long, warm, and passionate. Loki had her face in his hands while Arina had one hand in his hair while the other was remaining on her lap. They pulled away and then they stood up, holding hands.

Loki asked, "Shall I walk you home then?"

Arina smiled. "I would love that… Loki-_chan_…"

The boy smiled and then they walked out of the park and into the streets, hand in hand. They were both happy and they would not want it in any other way. All that mattered to them was being together for as long as they could live.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Make sure to review please!**

* * *


End file.
